Warriors: Echostar's Tale
by Orange Energy
Summary: So, I made a new kind of warrior cat called a StarClan Warrior. StarClan will choose a new born kit to have the same powers StarClan has. It will all be explained in Chapter Two! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I had fun writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Are you ready to go?" a dark ginger tom asked.

"I'm always ready, Thorntail." Replied his companion Harvey.

"Good, were covered in the scent of fox but as long as we stick to the plan I don't see anything that can go wrong. I quietly ripped a hole in the bramble wall; all that's left is to take Firekit, Fernkit and Echokit." Thorntail explained.

"What about Speckletail? She's expecting her first litter." Inquired Harvey.

"That was ten moons ago Harvey, she's already kitted and Bagerkit is already a warrior!" Hissed Thorntail, "any way the moon is almost out of sight so we have about half an hour or less to get the kits out of the nursery, strait to your mate and I sneak into RiverClan territory to get this stench off me! You get Fernkit and I'll get Firekit then I'll go back for Echokit."

"I don't see why you want to get rid of your own kits so badly, especially Echokit."

"Echokit is a StarClan Warrior, which means she will be a dangerous she-cat when she's fully warrior. Only StarClan can save us all!" Thorntail warned, "Let's get this over with."

Thorntail lead the way to the nursery on the secret path he had made a few moons ago that was behind the nursery. Going through the fern wall and strait into the nursery, Bluefur was curled up with Firekit and Fernkit but Echokit couldn't be seen anywhere. Snowfur was there with Whitekit snuggled in the curve of her belly. Sneaking past Snowfur, Thorntail grabbed Firekit and Harvey had Fernkit and turned out through the hole in the bramble wall. As they walked Thorntail had a feeling they were being watched by a cold stare on their way to the Twoleg place. and on top of the fence was Harvey's mate Storm.

"Where did you find these kits Harvey?" Asked Storm as Harvey and Thorntail emerged from the forest.

"In the forest." Replied Harvey putting down Fernkit.

"Can't ThunderClan take them?!"

Thorntail couldn't let this argument continue any longer as he dropped Firekit gently, "Storm please; ThunderClan can't take care of these kits, there from ShadowClan. And our nursery is full of queens and kits already, and there from another Clan, and not many queens would want to nurse kits of another Clan, and I know you'd treat them like your own. Please, you're doing a favour to ThunderClan Storm."

"Oh alright but on one condition once they grow up they must never ever see you or ThunderClan again or I'll find you're camp and kill you if I sent you here ever again! Deal?" Storm said.

"Deal." Thorntail said.

"I'll walk with you to the border Thorntail."

"No you won't Harvey, as you're mate I make the rules round here; you will never see Thorntail or ThunderClan again as well!"

"No! I thought I loved you but apparently I was wrong. This isn't love I'm feeling; its hate! I never thought I'd say this before now but I never want to see you again Storm! Take our kits will you; I never want to see them again too! I hope to see you again Thorntail." He added before stalking off into the forest.

"May StarClan light your path Harvey." He whispered starting to move towards RiverClan territory.

Chapter 1

I woke up at the sound of my mother, Bluestar yowling for the start of a warrior ceremony that was held for my apprentice, Fawnpaw and her littermate Sparrowpaw whose mentor was Whitestorm. Earlier today, RiverClan tried to take Sunningrocks again. A lot of cats had gotten injured. But I couldn't dwell on that now. I shook all the moss from my pelt and groomed my fur the best I could before I pushed through the entrance to the warriors den. Fawnpaw, Sparrowpaw and Whitestorm were there beneath the Highrock waiting for me, also the Clan deputy Stormclaw, died in the fight for Sunningrocks, so a new deputy would be chosen before moonhigh, his body lay in the middle of the clearing motion less. As I sat down beside Whitestorm in the circle of gathered cats, Bluestar began the ceremony.

"Whitestorm, has your apprentice, Sparrowpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Has he studied the warrior code and understood what it means to every cat?"

"Yes Bluestar,"

"Echosong, are you satisfied that your apprentice, Fawnpaw, has learned the skills of a warrior and the importance of the warrior code?"

"She is ready to become a warrior Bluestar,"

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and stood in front of the two apprentices, "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them warriors in their turn. Fawnpaw and Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Fawnpaw replied excitedly.

"I do," Sparrowpaw answered more slowly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sparrowpaw from this moment you will be known as Sparrowfeather. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Bluestar rested her muzzle on Sparrowfeather's head and he gave her shoulder a thankful lick before wandering off to join the other warriors.

"Fawnpaw from this moment you will be known as Fawnstep. StarClan honors your energy and enthusiasm; we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Bluestar rested her muzzle on Fawnstep's head on she licked Bluestar's shoulder in respect.

"Sparrowfeather! Fawnstep! Sparrowfeather! Fawnstep!" every cat yowled to say their congratulations.

"Also, Stormclaw died in the battle for Sunningrocks today so I must appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Stormclaw so he may hear and approve of my choice. Echosong, you proved yourself worthy of this position. I hope that you will serve the Clan well. And an announcement. Tomorrow night is the Gathering so I'd like Echosong, Whitestorm, Frostfur, Brindleface, Longtail, Mousefur, Sparrowfeather, Fawnstep, Sandpaw and Dustpaw to come."

As Bluestar padded away to her den, all the warriors came to congratulate me. Whitestorm waited as I walked up to the new warriors.

"Remember you two keep silent vigil tonight and I will come tell you when you're done."

They padded away to the warriors den to get comfy as Whitestorm came up.

"Congratulations Echosong! I knew you are one of the best warriors but I never expected _you_ to be deputy."

"Me neither, being deputy, it's something I might need help with Whitestorm. I know you'll help me along the way."

"Of course I'll help you, that's what I'm here for,"

"Actually you're here because StarClan gave you a chance at life." I murmured.

"Hey! I know we weren't born in the same litter, but I was there watching you as you were born, I was there from the moment you and you're litter mates were born and I'll be there from the moment one of us dies, Echosong."

"Litter-mates? I never had litter mates Whitestorm."

"Whitestorm's right Echosong, you do have litter mates." A gentle voice said behind me as I turned to see Bluestar coming up behind me, "I had three kits, you, Firekit and Fernkit. I was on patrol a lot by the Twoleg place and I saw Firekit on top of a Twoleg fence recently. He's nine moons old now and he came into the forest today. I asked if he wanted to come and join but he asked if he could think for a bit, so I gave him until tomorrow at sunhigh. So I want you to go talk to him tomorrow. And remember he was born wild so take it easy on him. Remember, I don't think he learns as fast as you do Echosong."

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. You, want _me_ a wild born cat, to go talk to my _kittypet_ brother? Are you serious?!  
"Yes and no. Yes, I'm serious and no, I want you and Whitestorm to go and evaluate him, see if he has the heart of a wild cat, still."

"Okay, I'll go evaluate him."

"I'll go to," Whitestorm replied.

"I knew I could count on you two!" Bluestar said, "Let's just hope he decides to stay with us."

I woke up to a paw poking me in the side and as I opened my eyes; Whitestorm was standing over top of me.

"Wake up Echosong, it's almost sunhigh, we have to be ready. Firepaw will wonder where we are."

"Firepaw, is that what we're calling him now?"

"Well, considering if he wants to join us, he has to be given an apprentice name."

"Don't get your hopes up," a voice come from behind us and Tigerclaw came into view, "you don't know if he even wants to become one of us, and remember he is a _kittypet_. And we are properly trained warriors, so he might go crying back to his mother like the rest of them do."

"Stay out of this Tigerclaw," I warned and I thought, _Bluestar is actually his mother, and supposedly my brother,_ and I said out loud, "You don't even know who he is yet. He might be our greatest ally."

"That's what you say Echosong, and just because you are the new deputy doesn't mean you can boss me around like a kit."

"If you say one insult to him, remember who my mother is. And if she doesn't agree, we could always go claw to claw."

"You don't scare me," Tigerclaw retorted.

I would have taken Tigerclaw out if I didn't have anything to do, but I did so I left with Whitestorm behind me.

When we got to the ThunderClan border Whitestorm said, "You go test him, I watch,"

"I'm deputy. I say you go, and I watch," I replied, "and we're just bringing him to camp Whitestorm! We're not going to hurt him. Or test him."

We had one of those silent arguments were we looked at each other in the eyes. I won when he looked at the Twoleg fence.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you have to catch me the plumpest mouse I've ever seen!"

He walked off and crossed the border. A few seconds later I could hear that he was talking to someone so I went to the nearest tree and climbed it. Climbing trees wasn't really a thing for Clan cats, but I could do it.

That's because I had a secret.

A secret that can destroy the Clan.


	2. Chapter 2

hapter 2

When I was born, I was supposed to be killed. I was something no other cat was.

I'm a StarClan Warrior.

I'm gifted with special powers that StarClan cats have. The star on my forehead will disappear when I accept my place in the Clan. I will read omens sent from StarClan better than the medicine cats can. I'll be granted an infinite amount of lives. I can walk among the stars to talk to the Clan's ancestors. And I can even appear as a StarClan cat if I wish. I will be able to have all the abilities the other Clans have as well. The ability to swim like a RiverClan Cat, ShadowClan's ability to very well hunt at night and being able to run faster than WindClan cats. Ill also be able to keep ThunderClan's ability to stalk my prey better than other Clans do too. When I access my StarClan abilities I'll be an un-stoppable warrior. I'll be the best StarClan Warrior ever. And I'll look back on a StarClan Warrior Legend who turned rouge out of jealousy.

Once, way back when the forest was young, there was a StarClan Warrior named Thistlefur. He was the best warrior to roam in the forest. He was a ShadowClan cat who wasn't like the rest of his Clan. He was the Clan deputy and had an apprentice, Nightpaw. And one day when they were training, Thistlefur saw an omen sent from StarClan. A war with WindClan was coming soon. And ShadowClan would fall if action was not taken. Thistlefur ended the training session with Nightpaw and told his leader, Shadowstar. All of ShadowClan gathered on the WindClan ShadowClan border, and a WindClan raiding party was coming. The two Clans met on each side of their shared border.

Windstar came forward, "Shadowstar, how did you know we were going to attack?"

Thistlefur answered for Shadowstar, "As a StarClan warrior, I intercept omens sent from the stars. Our ancestor sent me a message saying that you would come attack us today. I told Shadowstar and were here to stop you!"

Windstar looked shocked. Of course everyone in the four Clans knew of Thistlefur being a StarClan Warrior, but no one knew how strong their powers were. Yet.

"WindClan, attack!" Windstar ordered.

The two Clans fought till the sun set behind the moor. There weren't very many casualties, but Thistlefur died protecting the border, and Nightpaw's mother Moonbeam died keeping WindClan from getting to camp. And back then, everyone didn't know that StarClan Warriors had infinite amount of lives. WindClan was driven off and ShadowClan mourned the death of Thistlefur back at camp.

Shadowstar spoke up to the camp, "Today Thistlefur warned us of an attack from WindClan, and today he fell in battle. Nightpaw, you have been training so well and you have already been evaluated by your fallen mentor. Nightpaw, from now on you are a warrior. Your warrior name is Nightshade. And you will be my new deputy."

The Clan was already in too much sorrow to have a ceremony or celebrate for Nightshade, so the grieving Clan went to sleep in their dens as the moon rose in the distance.

Days past as normal and everyone went back to their regular mood. Although Thistlefur was missed, Nightshade was great at filling in as the deputy. Nightshade was wandering alone through the territory when he heard something running through the woods towards camp.

"Stop right there!" Nightshade shouted seeing a figure continuing on towards camp, "You are trespassing on ShadowClan territory!"

The figure didn't stop though; it picked up the pace and went faster. Nightshade gave chase. It disappeared into camp when it got there.

Nightshade entered the camp as gasped. Whispers whipped throughout the camp. The figure was a cat, a black cat with a white star on his forehead.

"Thistlefur," Nightshade whispered, astonished.

Thistlefur yowled, paying no attention to Nightshade, "Cats of ShadowClan! I have made a new discovery… I have more than one life! I have an infinite amount of lives! They were granted to me by StarClan and they wish for me to return home to you all!"

Shadowstar emerged from his den, "Thistlefur, it is good to see you. Although I am sorry to say this but…Y-your apprentice Nightpaw, n-now Nightshade, and he is the new de-deputy of ShadowClan."

"What?!" Thistlefur yelled, "Where is he?!"

All the ShadowClan cats turned their heads towards Nightshade. Thistlefur followed their gaze to where Nightshade was standing.

"You are my replacement? My own apprentice?! There can't be two deputies for this Clan. Give my position back to me Nightpaw! Now!"

Nightshade strode as confidently as he could towards Thistlefur, "I'm Nightshade, not Nightpaw! And I'm ShadowClan's deputy! You have fallen in battle, and the Warrior Code states that a new deputy must be made before Moonhigh. You did not return before Moonhigh so you can't be deputy anymore Thistlefur."

Clouds gathered and the moon disappeared. The clearing lit up and a StarClan cat was in the clearing. It was Nightshade's mother, Moonbeam. Her silver pelt had stars in them, her blue eyes like sparkling sapphires. She was as stunning as before she died defending the Clan.

"Mother," Nightshade said with sorrow and grief in his voice.

"Nightshade, I am so proud of you. But I must say what I have come here to say. Thistlefur, my son is right. Shadowstar has followed the Warrior Code, and has not violated it. You are not ShadowClan's deputy, Thistlefur, that title is for Nightshade to keep. And you have not followed the instructions given to you. Cats of ShadowClan, Thistlefur was instructed not to ever come back since we gave him his powers. He is supposed to serve StarClan as our only living warrior. You have failed us Thistlefur, and your powers will be taken away forever."

Another wave of gasps came from almost every cat present. Queens hurriedly rushed their kits inside the nursery to protect them. Elders backed into their dens out of fear, and the warriors looked like they were ready to attack the former deputy.

"If I can't be deputy, I'll be leader instead!" Thistlefur announced.

He turned around and pounced towards Shadowstar. Nightshade wasn't going to let this traitor kill his leader. Nightshade ran over to Thistlefur who had Shadowstar pined on the ground. Nightshade launched himself at Thistlefur when he was close enough. Both cats went rolling on the ground, trying to get on top of each other.

"Enough of that you two!" Moonbeam yelled, "Thistlefur, you are coming with me to StarClan to have a trial for your innocence!"

Nightshade backed off of Thistlefur and went to stand beside Shadowstar, who was shocked. Thistlefur screamed in pain and disintegrated. Moonbeam walked over the leader and deputy.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you all." Moonbeam apologized to Shadowstar, "Thistlefur did not listen to us. His trial will most likely end up with him being stripped of his powers permanently. If that does happen, he will stay in StarClan since he has passed away in battle."

Nightshade dipped his head, "Thank you for this mother. I wish you could stay."

"So do I, Nightshade. But I belong in StarClan, but always remember I will be watching you from Silverpelt." She faded away, and the word Silverpelt echoed around the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am the next Nightshade, the next hero that will save the Clans. That's what Bluestar says. But I was worried that somehow the secret would get out. Bluestar found a secret place full of black soot, and I used it to cover the star on my head. So hopefully that can help conceal the secret.

"How much further?" Asked Firepaw.

"Not much. Is your name actually Rusty?" Whitestorm asked and replied calmly, though he seemed agitated.

I was following Whitestorm and 'Rusty' in the trees. Border patrols would be leaving soon and I wanted to get there sometime after they leave camp. I saw some branches that were lower so I leapt onto them. I was done in the trees. And I wanted to meet my brother. The lowest branch was in the middle of the path Whitestorm and Firepaw were on. I calmly walked onto that branch and sat in plain sight so I wouldn't scare them.

Firepaw saw me first, "Who is that? Is that the cat you're watching for?"

"Yes," Whitestorm replied to the question asked.

I jumped down from the branch and landed beside Whitestorm.

"Who are you?" Firepaw asked, "My name is Rusty."

I narrowed my eyes and looked him over, "I'm Echosong. I'm ThunderClan's deputy."

Whitestorm started to walk and I came beside him, Rusty on his other side.

I quietly whispered to Whitestorm, "He doesn't look like much of a warrior," I said a little louder so Firepaw could hear, "I want to get to camp after the border and hunting patrols leave. It will be less crowded at camp and we won't cause a commotion when we arrive."

Leaves rustled and Whitestorm didn't seem to hear. I flicked my tail at him and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Shh I hear something."

I went into a crouching position and crept forward very slowly. I heard the rustle again from my left I turned my ears that way to pick up any sounds. I crept that way and a vole came into view. Very slowly I approached, hesitated and I finally pounced on the vole before it could get away. I delivered the killing blow and Whitestorm cane over with Rusty who looked surprised. I silently thanked StarClan for its life so we can feed ourselves later.

"I believe I owe you some prey. It isn't the plumpest mouse you've ever seen, but it is a vole."

"Looks delicious. But you do know I was kidding about the mouse thing."

I sighed, "Really? I guess it will have to go on the fresh kill pile now."

Rusty spoke up, "Why can't we eat it now? I bet it could feed all of us!"

"WHAT?!" I hissed, "That is against the Warrior Code!"

Rusty looked confused, "What is the Warrior Code?"

I glared at him, "You ask way too many questions."

I picked up the vole and headed towards camp again. I kept a few paces in front of Whitestorm and Rusty so I didn't have to make eye contact. Was I rude saying that? Probably. Should I apologize? Knowing me, I am not going to. We were getting close to camp so I set the vole down.

"Whitestorm, can you take Rusty to camp? I haven't done a patrol in a while. I'm going hunting." I looked at him with pleading eyes; I should be going to refresh the layer of soot on my head.

Whitestorm looked at me and got the message, "Ok. That's fine. I'll take the vole for you if you'd like."

"Thanks. I guess I owe you! Again."

"Nah, were cool. Consider it a favour, one without being asked."

Whitestorm took the vole and went on without me. I went towards the secret spot where the soot was hidden. When I got there it was the same as always. The little stream was flowing slowly today and I stuck my head in. The soot washed away in the cool stream and left the white star on my head visible. In the distance I heard the roar of the river that separated RiverClan and ThunderClan.

"Do you smell that? It's a ThunderClan cat!" a cat said a little further in the forest.

"I do, Quietstream." A cat answered.

My mind was in a state of panic. I couldn't stick my head in the pile of soot without carefully applying it. And I knew that Quietstream was a RiverClan warrior, but I was on ThunderClan territory. They must be here to take Sunningrocks back. I quickly weighed my options. If I made a run for it I could be exposed as a StarClan Warrior. If I stayed I could be exposed as a StarClan Warrior. If I did stick around and put my head quickly into the soot and ran for it, I could get it in my eyes. And that was painful. I have done it before.

The next thing that came to mind was to climb the tree. I ascended and came to a rest as the RiverClan warriors came to the hidden spot.

Quietstream, a light gray warrior with darker grey paws and tail, was with a white she-cat. I squinted and saw it was Clearpool and her kits, Azurekit, Featherkit and Dovekit. But what was Clearpool doing in ThunderClan territory with her kits? They were almost six moons old!

"I'm sorry to leave you here, my friend, but Crookedstar has exiled you and your kits from RiverClan. You are free to go where you want now, Clearpool. And I'm sorry that Streamline is dead." Quietstream turned and left Clearpool and her kits.

Clearpool looked at the stream and sighed. She turned and left with her kits heading towards Sunningrocks. I climbed down from the tree and carefully applied the soot onto my head. I looked at myself in the stream and there was no evidence of the white star. Onto the next thing. I was curious why Clearpool came onto ThunderClan territory after being exiled from RiverClan. From what I knew, she always followed the Warrior Code and was a brave warrior that always did the right thing. I followed her scent trail to Sunningrocks when I heard a frightened yowl. I ran and saw Clearpool in front of a fox.

The fox attacked. Clearpool was between the fox and her kits. That must be what it's after, her kits! The fox swiped its claws and caught Clearpool's pelt.

Clearpool was flung into the river between Sunningrocks and the fox advanced on the kits. I had to make a split second decision. Go rescue Clearpool or save her kits from the fox.

I ran towards the fox. It was just about to swipe at the kits again when I jumped onto its back. I sunk my claws into its shoulders and pulled upwards. The fox stumbled away from the kits and fell over. I had to let go or I'd be crushed. The fox bit my left leg while I was vulnerable and pulled me off my feet. I howled with pain but got up to keep fighting. The fox showed no sign of backing down. The fox advanced and I jumped up again onto its back. I clawed the foxes back with all the strength I had left. The fox threw me off it's back and ran away and out of ThunderClan territory. I fell over and lay there for a second. However, I had to go look for Clearpool to make sure she is okay.

Featherkit came over to me, "Wow! An actual ThunderClan warrior! You sure scared that fox off. I bet it won't be coming back anytime soon."

Azurekit asked searching the area, "Where's mommy? She was right here with us!"

The three kits started walking around trying to find Clearpool. Therefore, I got up and looked down the shoreline of the river where she fell in. Nothing, it was as if Clearpool never fell in.

"Kits, come here." I called to them, "You must be tired. Why don't I take you to camp and you can wait for your mom there? I can alert the patrols to keep an eye out for her in case she comes back. It's going to get cold and dark soon so we will have to take shelter."

I had a feeling. Clearpool has been gone way too long. I did not share that thought with the kits though.

"I'm not leaving until mommy comes back!" Azurekit argued.

"I want to go home!" Dovekit complained.

"I wish we never got thrown out because of daddy! Why were we punished for something we didn't do?" Featherkit yelled.

The kits complaints were getting on my nerves. How could I have ever taken care of kits? No one knew this but I actually had kits once. I gave them to Silversong, one of the queens who are in the nursery. She had a kit when I did, so I gave them to her to take care of. Her kit, Moonkit had new siblings, my kits, Amberkit, Juniperkit and Silverkit.

Something caught my eye, pulling me from my thoughts. A white cat was dragging herself from the water. And they were soaking wet from the river.

"Clearpool?" I called out and rushed forward.

Clearpool was tired and bleeding heavily from that fox scratch; it must have been deep. The kits were watching from a distance, and Azurekit was slowly approaching.

"You're Echosong, right?" She whispered, using the last of her energy, "I cannot go on. Can you take care of my kits for me? They are almost six moons old and are almost ready to become apprentices. I was going to ask Bluestar if I could join ThunderClan so they could still have the warrior life they always wanted."

She started wheezing, "If ThunderClan does take them, can you name them Feathermist, Azurefeather and Dovefeather when they become warriors? It was the name I always dreamed of them having when they fully became warriors."

"I will, Clearpool. I promise."

"Thank you." Clearpool's head fell.

I yowled into the sky, and her kits did too when they came over and saw their mother.

Clearpool was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could not leave Clearpool's body here, where predators could get to her. In addition, her kits knew that she was dead, so they needed to be taken care of properly at camp. Clearpool deserved a proper morning and burial, no matter what happened that gotten her thrown out of RiverClan.

"Come kits. We have to get to camp before it gets anymore colder." I told them.

The sun was setting and the wind had a slight chill to it. If we stayed out too long the kits might freeze.

"What about mommy?" Azurekit asked, "I'm not leaving without her!"

"I'm sorry Azurekit, but we can't stay. I'll send a patrol to get Clearpool when we get back."

"No!" She fought back verbally, "I won't leave her!"

I had no choice, with my leg throbbing I took Clearpool by the scruff and dragged her towards camp. The terrain was uneven and hard to navigate. However, the kits followed closely behind me the whole way. I made it halfway to camp when the pain in my leg became unbearable.

Gently putting Clearpool down I said, "I need to rest for a minute. I bet you kits need a rest too."

I was right. The kits were exhausted from the long journey. First they had walked from RiverClan camp then to the secret spot to Sunningrocks to this spot in between camp and there. And we were not even there yet. I lay down and the kits came over to me for warmth. The sky was turning orange and the wind chill was very strong now. Newleaf was late this year, but it still felt like Leaf-bare.

Ten minutes passed and the sky started darkening from orange to black. The pain in my leg was still there, but it subsided a bit.

"Kits, we have to get going. I won't be able to find our way back to camp in the dark with Clearpool with us."

I got up but when I put weight on my injured leg I howled with pain again. I immediately fell to the ground.

"On second thought, I think we will have to stay here for the night."

The kits did not complain. They only came closer to me as I fell asleep.

I woke up. It was early morning and the sun had risen. I yawned and got up. The kits had not woken up yet, but they twitched in their sleep. Then I suddenly reminder came to my head. I missed the Gathering last night!

Now I had to get to camp, no matter how much pain I was in. I nudged the kits awake.

Azurekit yawned and looked at Clearpool's body that was beside me, "I thought it was a dream! I guess mommy is gone for good."

"Don't worry. When we get to camp, your mom will be remembered with honor. She fought like all of LionClan to keep you safe."

"And then you showed up and saved us from the fox!" Dovekit squealed.

"You should thank your mom; she is the one that kept you safe before I came."

I gently put weight on my back leg. There was not much pain, so I dragged Clearpool back towards camp. It took until Sunhigh for me to reach the entrance. I entered the camp backwards to make sure Clearpool's body was not hurt or damaged in anyway.

Willowpelt saw me first, "She's back! Echosong is back!"

Bluestar burst from her den, saw me exhausted, and ran forward, "Your back! I thought I lost you too." She touched her nose to mine.

The kits came out and stuck close to me, Bluestar stated to me, "I notice that you have kits with you." Bluestar looked at Clearpool's body, and then added, "And this must be…"

"Clearpool," I answered, "When I was hunting yesterday I smelled RiverClan warriors. I went to investigate but they were already on the move. I followed their sent to Sunningrocks when I heard a freighted yowl. I ran towards the sound and found Clearpool in front of a fox. She took a blow to the shoulder and fell in the river. I fought the fox off and tried to get the kits to camp. One of the kits did not want to leave without her so we went looking. I found her dead on the riverbank. I took Clearpool's body and her kits halfway to camp before we settled down for the night. We just spent the rest of the day coming back here."

"Interesting story. Whitestorm almost did not want to go training with Sandpaw today just so he could go look for you." Bluestar said.

"Well I'm back now and everything is fine." I replied, "Although I would like to go get the kits settled and take a long nap."

Bluestar nodded and I limped off towards the nursery. As I entered through the small opening, I was hit with the noise of all of the kits playing. Inside I found Frostfur, Brindleface, Speckletail, and Goldenflower. However, where was Silversong? Each one of the queens was watching her kits play with the others. I came around the playing kits to Speckletail. Since she was the oldest nursery queen, she might know what to do with the kits.

"Good day Speckletail. How are your kits doing today?"

She looked at me and replied happily, "I'm great thank you, and so are my kits. I see you found some?"

"I did. Their mother fought a fox at Sunningrocks and fell into the river. I found her dead a little bit later. I was wondering if you knew what to do with them?" I asked.

"Well, they don't look to be six moons old yet. They could stay here. Although without their mother, they could freeze at night. If you want I could take them for you."

I was astonished, "Really? Thank you, Speckletail!"

"No problem!"

I left the nursery and came over to the kits that were watching the warriors come and go.

"Kits, I found a queen that will take you in. She is very nice and her name is Speckletail. Why don't you go see if you can find her in the nursery?"

The kits looked at each other and yelled, "A new game to play!" And they ran off into the nursery. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the colour of a familiar silver-grayish pelt. I turned my head and saw it was Silversong.

I called over to her, "Silversong!"

She looked at me, "Echosong! It is nice to see you again! I bet you noticed most of our warriors missing."

"Not really…"

"Oh! My kits were named apprentices last night. By the way, Junpierpaw is training to be a medicine cat. He is with Spottedleaf right now, actually. Amberpaw is training with Fawnstep, Runningwind is Silverpaw's mentor and Moonpaw is with Runningwind right now learning how to catch mice." She looked at me and whispered, "It's still hard to call your kits mine. If only they could know that secret."

I nodded sadly and Silversong added, "At least you get to watch your kits grow into fine warriors. Not all queens who give up her kits get to have that privilege. Anyway, Bluestar is sending me hunting. Want to come?"

"I'll pass. Maybe another time?"

She nodded, "Sure." And she left the camp.

I headed to the warriors den and settled into my mossy nest. I knew I would sleep sooner than I expected. But as soon as I put my head down, I was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke in a clearing in the forest. Then I realized it was the same clearing I once found Spottedleaf (who was Spottedpaw back then) with her mentor, Featherwisker when I was on my first solo hunting mission. It was always a special pace for me. In the middle of the clearing, stood Featherwisker, his grey pelt shone with the tiny stars that clung to his fur.

"Echosong, I came just to see you. I have a warning from StarClan to you. A kitnapping will end in death of one. Bring one neglected by others to take their place in the Clan."

"What does that mean Featherwisker?" I pleaded, "Can you explain?"

He shook his head, "You should know as a StarClan Warrior that we cannot always explain what we say. Time will tell you what price this warning states means for you and the Clan."

He shape faded, "Echosong, you must protect the innocent cat that will suffer for no reason at all. They will be needed to save the Clan in the future!"

I woke with a start. What did Featherwisker's warning mean? Who was the cat that was might suffer if I did not protect?

With questions in my mind, I got up and left the den. It was dark out, but the sun was slowly rising in the distance. I looked at Bluestar's den across the clearing, and she came out. I limped over to her, since my leg still has not healed yet.

"Can't sleep?" She asked me as I came over to her side.

"Not really, Featherwisker came to me in a dream. He gave me a warning saying something about me having to protect an innocent cat. I cannot make sense of it yet. It's really bothering me."

"Well," Bluestar started, "Firepaw and Greypaw will be shown the edges of ThunderClan's territory today. I want you to go with Tigerclaw and Lionheart. Since Ravenpaw is not completely healed form the battle for Sunningrocks, he will not be joining you on this journey. Maybe it will keep your mind on something else for a while. We all know that trying to decipher a warning or prophecy from StarClan does not work the way we want it to."

"Yes Bluestar, but before everyone awakes I have something to tell you. Clearpool was alive when I found her, and she told me to take care of her kits. And Clearpool has requested that when her kits become warriors that they will be named Dovefeather, Azurefeather and Feathermist."

Bluestar studied me with her blue eyes, "You should know that mothers cannot name her kits when they become warriors. However, in Clearpool's memory I can try to, but I cannot guarantee they will take those names chosen by her. I went to see then yesterday after you went to sleep. I asked Speckletail when they could become apprentices. She said only Featherkit looks ready. She will be your apprentice."

I looked at her in amazement, "Really? Don't you think that all three kits should become apprentices together?"

"No. Speckletail told me that Dovekit and Azurekit are not strong enough yet. The night when you were gone, they both got sick from the cold. Only Featherkit remains healthy out of the three of them. Your ceremony will be tonight when we honor Clearpool. Today she will remain by the oak log until she is buried tomorrow morning by the elders."

"Ok, thanks Bluestar!" I walked away from her into Spottedleaf's den.

Spottedleaf was awake and sorting herbs, "Hello Echosong! What can I do for you?"

I replied, "I got bitten by the fox when I attacked it yesterday. It still hurts so I was wondering if you had something for it."

She inspected the bite, "Echosong! You should have come to me sooner! It is infected now. I know what to do. Stay there."

She went into her den for a few minutes and came out. She had several herbs in her mouth.

Spottedleaf dropped them on the ground, "I have burdock root, chervil, and goldenrod. It should cure the infection. After this I am telling Bluestar that you are not going anywhere out of camp until I say you can. No apprentice ceremony ether until this fully heals!"

She chewed the herbs into a poultice and applied them to my leg. She went back into her den and came out with cobwebs.

She wrapped the cobwebs around my leg, "This will keep the poultice on your leg. You are free to stay in camp as long as you do not leave. You will spend the night here."

I nodded, "Thanks Spottedleaf."

"You're welcome, Echosong."


End file.
